The Day I Met You
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: Ben Tennyson is on his way to College to study Criminal Justice with his friend Cooper Daniels in the most violent cities in America, Gotham City; however on his first day he meets a damaged woman.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Batman: The Animated Series. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry that I have been out a lot, but I'm back. Every time I write a story, I will be in it for awhile but when crap hits the fan, I would be in Writers' Block. I hope you all enjoy this amazing story I came up with, this is by far my most proudest of projects. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **The Day I Met You**

by

 **Mr. Raleigh D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ben in Gotham

It had been over a few hours since he arrived to Gotham City, Maryland. Being away from his folks...his friends and family made him feel a little vulnerable than when he was back in Bellwood. He was looking for the college he attended here, Appalachian University. From what he seen from the advertisements it was a pretty legit school for him to study criminal justice and psychology. Studies that would help him if he ever wants to become a full fledged Plumber. Lost and alone, Ben had no one to turn except for familiars and associates such as again friends and family.

Ben checked his phone to see where he was and to his surprise he was nowhere close. "Now, where am I?" Ben asked himself looking over a map of the city. He looked around the city for help, no one would offer a hand to tell him where he was and where to find the school.

He stumbled upon a stranger not too tall, but a little curvy looking oddly wearing a thick brown trench coat. Ben dismissed it because all he cared about was arriving at the school.

"Hey, excuse me," Ben said as he came closer to the stranger.

"Yeah, what is it?" the stranger replied.

"I'm new here and I'm kind of lost," Ben asked embarrassed, "Do you know where this Appalachian University is? I tried locating it on the GPS but for some reason this damn phone keeps acting up on me."

"Sure," The person said pointing back west. "You just past it!"

"Wow really? I didn't realize that! This phone really is stupid, gotta get it fixed though," He laughed brushing off from the embarrassment he endured turning away from the stranger to fix his GPS. After a quick tweak, he turned his eyes over to the stranger looking like he was about to turn to thank her.

"Thanks al..." Without warning, Ben was smacked from the back of his head from an incoming mallet. He fell on the ground next to the curb where the water drained to the sewer.

"Looks like School's Out, College Boy!" that was the last sound he heard...until that moment when he woke up.

...

Ben slowly opened his eyes after being hit around the noggin by an untold mallet. He look to see that he was in a dark warehouse with decoration that would make like going to the circus look like something you see from the movie Saw. The place was riddled clowns, plethora of creepy faces here and there chilling Ben to the point of him paling.

 _'This is the reason I hate clowns!_ ' Ben thought with a shudder, but then he heard foot steps coming closer to where he was, he saw who they where coming from. It was a woman who looked about in her early 20s and was warring what looked like a jester outfit with a red/black color scheme that seemed to show off all her curves very well.

"I see ya finally awake!" The woman said with a Brooklyn accent.

"What the heck!" Ben said as he noticed he was tide to a chair,"Who are you? Where am I?"

"None of ya Bees wax, bub!" She yelled, "Mistah J knows that ya' know about bat-brain!"

"Bat-what? And who is 'Mistah J'? Why do you call him Mistah J?" Ben asked, "I don't know anything about some Bat-dude or whatever. Can you please let me go?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" the woman asked before...

"HARLEY! WHAT'S TAKING SO DAMN LONG?" A voice yelled over the intercom, Harley looked up nervous, but also lovingly.

"Just a minute, Mistah J!" Harley said lovingly, Ben looked her confused as he gazed at the intercom listening in.

"HURRY THE HELL UP!" Said the voice of the so-called, "Mistah J" who's probably the Joker, it was now gone.

"He sounds like a jerk!" Ben said not liking how that man was talking to her; Harley looked at Ben angrily.

"Shut up! Don't talk about my puddin' like that!" She said with fury, Ben admitted that she was cute when she was mad, but tried not show it.

"Why do you put up with that crap?" Ben asked upset by that man treating her like garbage. Harley looked down with a sadden expression on her face. "But I love him, he's my puddin'…"

"That doesn't sound like love to me…" Ben said with a scowl, "He's only using you and he could kill you if he had the chance."

Then suddenly she pulled a gun up to his face "SHUT UP!"

Ben closed his eyes thinking the worst was coming, but nothing happened; Ben opened his eyes to see the young woman crying uncontrollably.

' _Aw man…_ ' Ben thought sad by the poor woman's crying.

"It's true…" Harley said finally facing reality, Ben was surprised by this.

"It is?" Ben asked confused by what she just said, "I-I mean…Yeah it is!"

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Ben, Ben Tennyson! Huh!" Ben introduced himself, but was surprised to receive a kiss by the strange woman, as her lips came away from the now blushing Ben, she grinned.

"Harley Quinn, nice to meet yah! Mistah T!" She introduced playfully, She then disappeared in a cloud of knock out gas. Ben finally slipped out of the ropes that were tied around him and reached and activated the Omnitrix; in a flash of green light he transformed into a moth-man like being.

"Big Chill!" With that he phased through the walls of the warehouse.

* * *

 **A/N: Read and Review. :)**


End file.
